


The shit friends get you in

by Baby_Unicorns_maaaaan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chill, Coffe shop AU, Cussing, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Flirting, Fluff, Fucking HELP meme, Gen, How many tags is it until i have too many ?, Hunk is to sweet, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I cant sleep okay, I love my space fam, Ill add more tags as time goes on, Im the epitomy of trash, Injoy, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lancee is bae, M/M, Multi, My keyboard hates me, Pick up lines r us, Salty Keith, Shunk, Theres a plot this time guys, Theres always room for oblivion tho, but that might change, collage AU, don't hate me, klance, more tags, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Unicorns_maaaaan/pseuds/Baby_Unicorns_maaaaan
Summary: Hello beloved bumblebeesYes, it is me and I am backSo I just read this fic that I wrote last year and noticed so major fuck ups , that have been bothering me , so I'm hear to fix it . I still have a crappy keyboard , but I'll work past itFor the little while , that i am not sleep deprivedSo I guess i can sayComing soon





	1. It's time for change

Hello beloved bumblebees  
Yes, it is me and I am back 

So I just read this fic that I wrote last year and noticed so major fuck ups , that have been bothering me , so I'm here to fix them. 

For the little while , that i am not sleep deprived

The plot will change , but we'll get to the point where i left it eventually

Oh , and I'd like to thank Rachael. <3

Thank you for that lovely comment you left on my earlier work , it is much appreciated<333

So I'll see you later i guess


	2. Open

I left this chapter open for Rachael , thank you again your comment made my life (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

(⌐■_■)stay cool ....

Soon I'll delete the chapter tho , but I'll wait till after you see it :-D


End file.
